User talk:DQueenie13/Archive1
I knew it was you, you mentioned it on Dinosaurking.org remember? CoolJ7 19:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I didn't mean it like that,...sorry......CoolJ7 00:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Question Did you request to have this wikia made or was it made by someone else?CoolJ7 04:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh okay. CoolJ7 20:12, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Redirect You put a redirect bye putting # REDIRECT (without space) and then putting then put the page name in these: CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 18:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. :) CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 04:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) RE What the heck? The administraitor/sysop that made this wiki has been inactive for over a period of 60 days so now it is available for a user to adopt. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 19:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You need consent from all already active users to adopt, but a special widget I use showed me who was online at that time, and the admin/sysop was online so the wiki is no longer inactive. CoolJ7 Talk Jet Wiki 22:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Now do you think I was faking? Dinoqueen do you think I'm Laying now,because I have proof now. Dr.Taylor Question It so strange but how can a 45 year old man be so hyper and active and be so muscular? Fukuiraptor's nickname Hey dinoqueen what does Tikensu mean? Deviart Do you ever draw Dr.Taylor shirtless and with a shrit on deviart? Idea Hey here's an Idea have you ever thought of drawing the Albertosaurus from 3-D Dinosaur Adventure? Cool Man! I still can't believe that Max's Dad Dr.Taylor as one of the powerfulest and strongest dinosaurs has his owns I he a Saurophaganax and may mean Lizard eating master, but it also means King of the Lizard Eaters so that makes Sauro the very first King of Dinosaurs. Dk DkGP Well first starters here are the details.~~ibarber 1.First the cosmo stones and the stone tablets come when a metor explodes it caused a fabric of the time to date back to the meszoic about the time the metor killed the dinosaurs which caused pieces of the meteor to form a new set of cosmo stones and stone tablets and let a worm hole to the present to open for certain time and many species of Prehistoric reptiles including the dinosaurs went thorough and the stones turned them into cards. 2. Well when the first dinosaur is activatied (Dilophosaurus) he dino holder detects it and races off to present with Ace including Chomp & Paris Dr. Z finds out and he goes to tell the members of the Alpha Gang and race off too the Alpha Lander. 3. Well told you parts of the story on number 1, but here we go it all starts when the D-team say goodbye and it continues when Rex talks to his parents after that in the Cretaceous period 65 million years ago a mother Edmontosaurus has just laid her eggs after she laid the eggs a Struthiomimus comes from out of a forest and walks to the nest to eat the eggs, but was interuppted by a shinning light (Now everyone knows that Dinosaurs and animals today get curious of new and strange things so the Struthiomimus walks up to the worm hole or time hole and walks right into it and turns into a move card therefore more species of dinosaurs go into the worm hole. 4.Well the Zanjarks are the main villians The Alpha Gang were pretending to be evil so they could help out the D-team by alphatizing the Dinosaurs they needed. Almost Done I'm almost done with the drawings and sketches for the D-Kids Grand Prix and here's an Idea I can up with maybe you tell every to show their drawings pictures of their favorite chibi and full grown dinosaurs on dinosaur king wikia or and just spit-balling here we could put a dinosaur king voting election to dinosaur king wikia and people can vote to for which dinosaurs should be on D-Kids Grand Prix.~~ibarber P.S here are two dinosaurs that will be in the series and I hope people will love and adore them. Something new in the Special Museum Hey DinoQueen13, there is something new in the Special Museum, but it's not dinosaurs. It's the Alpha Droids. There's the regular and strong one, and the Dino Stuffer is there too. Can you please make a page about them and upload their images from the Special Museum? What does Tirano mean? What does the name Tirano mean anyway?~~ibarber Terry's Family BIG!!!!!!! Have you seen Terry's family tree it is big I'll show you all of his family members including Terry himself. edit Classification SUPERFAMILY TYRANNOSAUROIDEA ?Bagaraatan (Late Cretaceous, Mongolia) ?Iliosuchus (Middle Jurassic, England) ?Labocania (Late Cretaceous, western Mexico) Alectrosaurus (Late Cretaceous, Mongolia) Appalachiosaurus (Late Cretaceous, eastern North America) Aviatyrannis (Late Jurassic, Portugal) Dilong (Early Cretaceous, eastern China) Eotyrannus (Early Cretaceous, England) Raptorex (Early Cretaceous, eastern China) Sinotyrannus (Early Cretaceous, eastern China) Stokesosaurus (Late Jurassic, western North America) Xiongguanlong (Early Cretaceous, central China) Family Proceratosauridae19 Guanlong (Late Jurassic, western China) Proceratosaurus (Middle Jurassic, England) Family Dryptosauridae20 Dryptosaurus (Late Cretaceous, eastern North America) Family Tyrannosauridae Albertosaurus (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Alioramus (Late Cretaceous, Mongolia) Aublysodon (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Daspletosaurus (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Gorgosaurus (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Nanotyrannus (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Tarbosaurus (Late Cretaceous, Mongolia) Tyrannosaurus (Late Cretaceous, western North America) Tanycolagreus Ornitholestes Compsognathus Coelophysis Sinosauropteryx Mirischia Troodon Albertosaurus arctunguis Stygivenator amplus Dromaeosaurus falculus Ornithomimus grandis Aublysodon grandis Dryptosaurus hazenianus Albertosaurus incrassatus Dryptosaurus kenabekides Aublysodon lateralis Dromaeosaurus lateralis Maleevosaurus novojilovi Stygivenator cristatus Megalosaurus horridus Ornithomimus mirandus Shanshanosaurus Manospondylus gigas Caudipteryx Avimimus portentosus Nomingia gobiensis Chirostenotes pergracilis Chirostenotes elegans Richardoestesia gilmorei Archaeornis siemensii Jurapteryx recurva Archaeopteryx bavarica Archaeopteryx lithographica Griphornis Griphosaurus Wellnhoferia Juravenator Huaxiagnathus Sinocalliopteryx Aristosuchus Segisaurus Megapnosaurus Pterospondylus Gojirasaurus Podokesaurus Rioarribasaurus Herrerasaurus Ischisaurus Frenguellisaurus Staurikosaurus Chindesaurus Caseosaurus Sanchusaurus Mononykus olecranus Harpymimus okladnikovi Ingenia yanshini Saurornithoides junior Garudimimus brevipes Velociraptor mongoliensis Santyusaurus Futabasaurus Lambert Kagasaurus Kitadanisaurus Katuyamasaurus Tuchikurasaurus Wakinosatosaurus Kumamotomifunesaurus Dromaeosaurus Dromaeosauroides Torvoraptor luisreyi Boreonychus albipluma Boreonychus grassator Boreopteryx nirvi Byronosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Caseosaurus Caudocoelus Conchoraptor Contusavis belligerans Contusavis ferox Deinonychus koreanensis Dinotyrannus Dromiceomimus Dubreuillosaurus Edmarka Eoraptor Eocarcharia Gigantoraptor Giganotosaurus Alwalkeria Sinraptor Alxasaurus Therizinosaurus Acrocanthosaurus Neovenator Monolophosaurus Archaeornithomimus Aristosuchus Atrociraptor Aviphagus Australovenator Austroraptor Aviatyrannis Beipiaosaurus Beishanlong Baryonyx Megaraptor Saurophaganax Brontoraptor Deinocheirus Dilophosaurus SHAOCHILONG Serpephagus georgi Sinraptor hepingensis Sinovenator_changii Smilotyrannus imperator Smilotyrannus minor SmiloTyrannus sinensis Streptospondylus Struthiomimus Allosaurus fragills Allosaurus atrox Allosaurus europaenus Allosaurus jimmadseni Szechaunosaurus Tacitosicarius Timimus Torvoraptor lacerator Torvosaurus Tyrannotitan Variraptor_mechinorum Vulpessaurus avidus Xiongguanlong Zamyn Liliensternus Yangchunosaurus shangyouensis Yangchuanosaurus magnus Yandangornis Sinraptor dongi Metriacanthosaurus Orkoraptor Aerosteon Fukuiraptor Becklespinax Altispinax Epanterias Antrodemus Allosaurus tendagurensis Labrosaurus Apatodon Polar Allosaurus Mapusaurus Poekilopleuron Piatnitzkysaurus Magnosaurus Afrovenator Suchosaurus Chilantaisaurus Cristatusaurus Suchomimus Angaturama Irritator Siamosaurus Spinosaurus Sinopliosaurus This is as far as I go, but there are twice as more dinosaurs related to the T-rex.~~ibarber thanks Thanks for telling me anyways what did you think about Terry's family tree.~~ibarber Hello, how are you, mi name is Robert, and Im from of the State of Hidalgo, Mexico. I justa pass for here to see somethings of one of my favorite series, but I change the archiviements of the Ben 10 wiki (Mexico), but Ifdo you want that Ihelp you on your new wiki, Ican help you, just sendme a email OK? My favorite series are : The simpsons,Ben 10, Futurama, South Park, Cleveland Show, Family Guy, Dragon Ball and all her sagas, and sure that Dinosaur King. Thats truth! A question to you... Will there are other season of Dinosaur King or now was ended?